Breaking Through Her Walls
by TheShipWeirdo
Summary: They were perfect for each other. In others' words: the best couple there ever could have been. But still, something was missing in between. Maybe it was the fact that she was never in love with him, and he wasn't either. But there was no real proof, no absolute reason for which they could break it off. And she didn't want to either. Not until he came along, anyway. {Lyon x Juvia}
1. My Not So Perfect Life

**A/N: This is my first story on here, and by 'story' I mean the one which is not a one-shot series. I'm actually quite excited about this one, because I'm writing about Lyon 3 I seriously think he needs a girl to ****_be with him_****; not just go on and on about being in love with him and then go to another guy -.- And what better girl than the adorable Juvia who ****_he_**** loves? It's already been shown that Gray doesn't like her in ****_that_**** way, and I honestly think that if GruVia goes canon then its going to be kind of awkward. Maybe I cannot see them together because of Juvia's absolute obsession with Gray, which is comedic, but gets kind of annoying at times.**

**Also, I am a die-hard GrayZa, which is why there is some slight GrayZa in here. Honestly, I think that I cannot write any FT fanfic without even some GrayZa :P If a few of you people don't exactly like that couple then sorry ;( But this one is mainly focused on Lyon and Juvia, so theres going to be more of them than other couples.**

**And, this fic is going to be AU and is set out in the real world, since I always wanted to do one like that xD**

**Dedicated to Merlin (the cat I got today :) My parents would NEVER agree to get me and my siblings one, but today my brother brought the stray cat home to feed it and all since it lost its mom, so my parents agreed to keep it! Yay!)**

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail is not owned by me.**

.

.

.

Perfect.

That's what they all would call it. My life was just 'perfect', wasn't it? For everyone else, yes it was. And there was one reason for it: Gray Fullbuster.

I was abandoned by my parents. In other words; an orphan. I had nothing and no one, leaving me all alone. It was sad, really. A homeless girl with no identity, who would ever pay any attention to her? That was until one day, a certain raven haired boy came to walk across when he spot me. Torn clothes, messy hair, and looking for people's leftovers to eat from some garbage can. I wouldn't exactly say he took pity on me. But then again, maybe I would. He would never tell me the reason why he helped me, why he took me to his home, why he got me new clothes and shelter, why he enrolled me into his school, and why he did all the other things he did for me, when he didn't even know me. It was a question I asked quite often, but got the same unbelievable answer for which I simply stopped asking.

His answer was: I was beautiful. It was unbelievable, if you ask me. A girl like me, with nothing to do and no one to call her own, could never be classified as beautiful. True beauty is when the person has a loving and caring family, and I never had that. My parents didn't even bother to leave me at an orphanage because I was just so unwanted. How could he find a girl like me beautiful? I never knew.

I was fifteen when he found me, being just a year older. Later, when he took me to his house, he taught me all the basic education I had to know for about a year before I was officially enrolled into his high school. He didn't have a family either; not any I knew of. Once he did tell me, that he had a loving guardian called Ur who was very generous. She also took him in right after his family had died, but then slowly she got into a sickness to leave him too. She had left behind plenty of riches and a company very well known for him to run when his time came around. For now, it was just run by one of Ur's loyal employees who would retire after Gray took over. She'd left properties for him too; to show him how grateful he was to her.

Now, with me being seventeen and Gray being eighteen, we were known as 'the couple' in our school. It had been about a year since I joined, and everyone already knew my sad story. They also knew about how Gray was there for me when no one else was, and how he saved me. I was considered the luckiest girl ever to have someone like him. But for some reason, I didn't feel that anymore.

I was really grateful to Gray, and I still am. I didn't know when, but one day I noticed that our relationship just started fading away. We were close, yet so apart. We loved each other, but yet we didn't in some way. I don't know when and why, but now it just seemed to me that we never loved each other. At the starting point of our relationship, I was the happiest a girl could be. Who wouldn't when you had such a boyfriend like Gray? I had smiled for the first in a long time when I was with Gray, and it was a smile which never faded.

But then, months later, I was tired of people telling me how lucky I was and how perfect my life is. Maybe we both got sick of it, because we didn't share the same love as before. It wasn't as true, as beautiful, as _perfect_. Now, we just became distant from each other. Our relationship turned… different.

But I shouldn't feel this way at all. I should be feeling happy; happy that someone like him was still with me when I didn't even deserve it. I was Juvia Lockser after all, the girlfriend of Gray Fullbuster. The same Gray Fullbuster who helped me, saved me, introduced me to life itself.

I should be always with him, just like he was always with me. Because I just cannot leave Gray when he's done _so much_ for me.

But then again, another part of me always said; this was not the same Gray as before. He was different now, and he acted different as well. Both of us were just not into the relationship anymore, but neither of us could leave the other. Maybe he'd fallen out of love with me, just like I fell out of love with him. I couldn't exactly tell for sure though, because there was no real proof of what happened to both of our feelings.

It was a fact that we were not the same, but it was still unspoken between us. Maybe it was because we were just both afraid that the other would break down, or maybe it was because that our relationship was too precious to be broken apart.

It was something very rare to be seen nowadays, and something so beautiful to be broken apart without any solid reason was just too abrupt.

If I was being honest, then I was just too obsessed with the beauty of our relationship. I _did_ want people to think we were perfect, and that we were the best there could ever be. I wanted to be portrayed as beautiful through strong love, and Gray's care for me was more than enough to fulfill my wish. I never experienced love – because all Gray showed me was care, though it being the first ever positive feeling anyone's ever shown me – so faking it couldn't exactly be so hard, could it?

Or at least, that was what I used to think before it all. Those were my daily thoughts everyday; every single day when I portrayed my life to be perfect to everyone else. But it actually wasn't, it still had something to yet be entered into it. But I would keep up the front till it came along. I would keep up my act and my life together before my life got completed. For now, this is who I am; this is what my life is. And this is just the way it'll all work.

Welcome to my not so perfect life.


	2. Lyon Vastia

**A/N: I am sad since this is not one thousand words :/ The previous one was, and its the longest of anything I've written so far. But don't worry! I am going to try and make the next chapter longer!**

**In case you haven't noticed, Juvia doesn't speak in third-language in my story and I don't know why to be honest. Some characters might be OOC and I'm extremely sorry for that :/**

**I should just shut up and let you read now. This one is where Lyon enters! Yay! A bit crappy but I hope it works, sorry if its bad. Please show your support so I can improve :) Follow/Favorite/Review, any which you prefer!**

**[P.S. Can I not do the disclaimer anymore? I think you all know that I don't own Fairy Tail].**

.

.

"Juvia, hold up!" The sudden call of my name caused me to look over my shoulder, only to find a certain blonde haired student running towards me, as if trying to catch up. I stopped till she came and let out a small sigh. When _had_ I left her behind?

"_This_… is why I never go… to classes with you…" she managed to say in between her heavy panting. I knew what I did, even though unknowingly, was wrong; maybe that was why I sent her a sad smile.

"I'm sorry Lucy. I didn't notice when I left you behind."

"You never notice when you leave me behind," she teased, letting a smirk form onto her lips. But soon that smirk turned into a warm smile as she said while giving me a thumbs up, "But its okay! I'm used to these habits of yours."

And we continued walking. It was the period before lunch, and we were both heading to English class which we had together. "Thanks for bearing with me, Lucy," I told her while we were walking there. "You're practically the only real friend I have in here."

"What are you talking about?" she frowned. "You have Gray."

And that was when I stopped dead in my tracks. _Gray._ It was what everyone would say when I told them about my problems; you have _Gray._ It was not like they were wrong or anything. In fact, they made perfect sense. With someone like Gray by my side, what else do I need?

_Something to get rid of the loneliness inside._

I shut out my thoughts right when Lucy had called. "Juvia, are you okay?"

I briefly nodded, not wanting to tell her anything. Lucy was a great friend, but I just couldn't tell her that things weren't the same between me and Gray. It was a pain I wanted to share, but couldn't. It wouldn't exactly make me who I wanted to be.

"Is Gray not treating you right?" Her words made me look at her instantly. Maybe I was giving her a sharp look, or maybe I just overreacted. Because her eyes turned wide as soon as she saw me do that, as if she was almost scared of me. "What makes you say that?"

"No… I just… since you weren't answering or anything… when I mentioned Gray… I thought maybe… something was… uh… never mind." I guess my tone was too harsh, and I found myself letting out yet another sigh.

"Sorry Lucy, I didn't mean to be so rude about it."

"No no," she said while gesturing with her hands, "it is perfectly fine! I shouldn't have assumed that, it was silly of me. Besides, why would Gray not treat you right? He's not that kind of guy anyways."

_Yes,_ I thought to myself, _Gray isn't that kind of guy._ Over the time I had been introduced to life yet again, I'd spent a lot of my time learning about just what kind of guy Gray Fullbuster was. And he wasn't someone anybody could've hated.

"You're right, Lucy. Gray isn't that kind of–oomph!" My words were cut off when I bumped with a tree, the result of not watching where I was going. And I could almost feel as I was falling backwards, until a pair of cold hands came onto my back, preventing me from doing so. My eyes had automatically closed when I hit the tree, but now after opening them, all I saw was white. Then came his face.

A pair of black eyes was what I looked at the most. It was almost like he was piercing through my soul, with those eyes knowing even the darkest of secrets. He had white hair, which was surprising since I didn't know many people with that hair color, except for the Strauss siblings and our principal.

"You better watch where you're going," he said giving me a warm smile once I was standing and out of his grip. I didn't return the smile, I didn't know why. But I still found myself looking at his back while he was leaving.

"Juvia? Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?"

"Lucy, who is that?" I asked, my eyes not moving from him. I wasn't sure if I had seen him here before.

"Oh, that? I think he is the new student… Lyon? Yup, that's the name! Lyon Vastia! Mira was telling me all about him at first period. I could almost swear she decided not to stop. She went on and on about how he was so–"

I didn't exactly listen to what she had said next, because I was only focused on that same figure. And I kept on watching him.

"Lyon…"


	3. An Old Friend?

**A/N: If you read my newest story, you would've understood the promise I made to update all three stories today. And here is the first part of that promise; I decided to start with the one that I hadn't updated in the longest time. Also, I had some part of this written from before. I added a lot Gray hesitating crap because I promised to have one thousand words in it. Hopefully, all the chapters will be over 1k words, and slightly longer than the previous one. Key word here: hopefully.**

**This chapter is officially Gray's debut, since the other times he was spoken of and not shown. In this chappy, Gray actually comes around. And you really cannot help him because he's an important character :P I don't want anyone to hate Gray, he's quite nice. Annnnnnnnd in my story, he's a LyVia shipper xD Or becomes one, I guess. The main LyVia shipper is... sorry, won't spoil that much. You'll just have to wait and see - evil laugh -**

**I think this chapter is long enough, and hopefully it makes up for the wait? To bella-romeo: thanks! I hope it wasn't too cliche, though it seems so a bit :P I just ran out of ways to introduce Lyon, so I just decided to go with the one everyone uses. We wouldn't want our precious Miss Lockser to fall into the ground, now would we? xD And to a random lyvia fan(Guest): Thanks! I hoped people would like the story :) And I like reading profiles too, don't worry :P P.S. sorry, it won't let me type the name correctly :/**

**Anywaaaaays, here you go! The part you've been all waiting is about to begin. And now, may I present, the actual chapter! :D**

.

.

.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine. And you?"

"I'm okay. How was your day?"

"Good. I suppose yours was too?" My words were met by a firm nod, and nothing else. I didn't waste time getting into the washroom and changing from my school uniform. These were the daily conversations me and Gray had. It was pretty formal, to be honest. Given the love everyone thought we had, these conversations were almost between two strangers.

When I stepped out in my new clothes, I found him in the same position as before; sprawled out on the bed, only this time holding a cell phone and working on it. He had changed long ago, since he arrived home earlier than me. I was at Lucy's, as I had texted him, for a short study session. Looking at the clock, I realized that it was now 5 o' clock, three hours after our school had let out. Guess the study session wasn't that short after all.

After throwing my uniform in for the laundry, I got out of our room and set for the kitchen. Gray was a great cook, and he had taught me cooking as well in his free time. I decided to just go with scrambled eggs, since I wasn't in the mood for anything too fancy. I turned on the stove, took the pan out, along with a few eggs. I set out the oil and cracked the eggs onto the pan.

Afterwards when it was done, I started setting the plates on the table when I heard footsteps down the stairs. To be honest, it wasn't exactly a huge house, because Gray told me he felt too lonely that way. We had a two-storey house, not far from our campus grounds, with about five rooms upstairs and an individual bathroom with each. In the bottom floor there was a living room, kitchen, dining area and another washroom. Before we started dating, I had a separate room than Gray's. But later on I shifted in his, which he thought was, quote, 'too crowded and waste of the other rooms'. I didn't mind though.

"Scrambled eggs?" Gray asked as he sat down and I put the dish up front. I simply nodded before getting out a packet of apple juice and setting it on the table. We started eating in silence, not talking much. It was always this way, and we were both used it. Sometimes, one would occasionally break the silence if it became too much to bear.

"So, anything interesting happen at school for you today?" Gray asked while taking a sip of his apple juice before getting back to the eggs.

"I wouldn't say much happened for me, except for the fact that Natsu got this new cat. He's naming it Happy, apparently, because it looks happy. Pretty foolish of him, I think. But other than that, nothing worth mentioning. How about you?"

"I always knew that guy was nuts. But nothing new happened for me. Heard there's a new student in school, though."

"A new student?" Flashes of the incident before English went through my mind, till it came to a stop where Lucy had told me about the guy. Lyon, was it? "Oh yes, I met him today."

"Then how was it not interesting?" Gray raised an eyebrow as he asked me the question. To be honest, I couldn't care less of this new guy. I was just curious before. And why should I care? It was not like he was going to turn my life around or anything.

"I said there was nothing worth mentioning, and he isn't," I told him, before continuing my meal. A small sigh escaped his lips before he spoke.

"Um, Juvia… you remember when I told you… how Ur saved my life the way I saved yours?" It was unlike him to bring up Ur, which I why I looked up and stopped eating. He continued at my nod. "Well… she once told me that… uh… how do I tell you this?"

"Is something the matter, Gray?"

"Yes."

"So you are troubled?"

"Mhm."

"Does it have anything to do with the new student?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well… you were talking about him and so it is the first thing that came to mind… am I wrong?"

He shook his heads slightly before answering, "No, you are not wrong. In fact, you are correct… in a way. It has nothing yet everything to do with the new student."

"What do you mean by that?" I was slightly confused with Gray's words since I couldn't understand what he would make out of it.

"Well I… mean that… he is related, yet he's not. Meaning he's… he is… ugh, let me just tell you the whole story, there's no point in half-explaining."

I nodded, silently begging him to continue. By now, I had completely forgotten about my dish, and didn't want to think about it either. If Gray had any troubles, then I would prove to him that I am going to be there for him just like he was there for me. Why shouldn't I? He saved me from my ridiculous state, after all. He was the only one who's ever cared for me, and hopefully still does.

"Well, in Ur's will, I told you that she left almost everything to me, didn't I?"

"Yes," I nodded, "You told me she left a quarter of her wealth to Mr. Saunders, and the rest to you."

"Yes, that too," he said before parting his lips, only to stop and let out a sigh. I gave his hand a small squeeze to tell him that it was fine, he could take his time. He appreciated the gesture and gave me a small sigh, before speaking again.

"What happened was that… Ur told me that once before saving me, she had helped someone else too. He was a pupil of hers, just like me, because she had taught us about life again. Now this… other guy… well, he had left because he wanted to get on his feet by himself. Ur didn't approve of that, but he left nonetheless. She told me that she promised him that if anything ever went wrong, or he just wanted to come back, he was always welcome here. I made a promise to her dying self that if he ever came back, I would give everything to him and walk away, since it was her last wish. I don't care about the property, Juvia. I just don't want to hand over Ur's hard work to someone if I am not even sure they can handle it properly or not. But Ur _wanted_ him to run it, and she'd told me he could even work alongside me. I just… I cannot give it over to him without knowing if he's capable enough. And that's why… this guy…"

"Did Ur ever tell you his name?" He nodded lightly before I asked again, "And what was his name exactly?"

I could sense his hesitation, almost like he didn't trust me enough to tell me this. But after some while, he sighed again before telling me, "Lyon Vastia."

I nearly fell out of my seat.


End file.
